George Darling
George Darling is the father of the Darling children in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan. He is voiced by Hans Conried, who did a dual role as James Hook in the 1953 film. He is currently voiced by Corey Burton, who also currently voices Captain Hook. The casting of both Conried and Burton in the dual role hearkens to the original stage production of Peter Pan, in which the actor who plays Captain Hook usually also does the role of the father. Background Personality George's personality is at first, loud, practical, and angry. His style is akin to another father from a Disney film, George Banks from Mary Poppins. Both are Edwardian fathers and rather strict with their children. Both are concerned with appearances and their careers, and both see their careers as a way of providing for the welfare of the families. However, one main difference from George Darling from George Banks is that he is not shown having his work take over his life, and he does seem to be more noticeably involved with his children. Mr. Darling's anger towards his sons is also not entirely without justification, as they had defaced part of his tuxedo by drawing a treasure map on it without his permission. His anger at Wendy, on the other hand, is because she is about to mature into a woman and become a proper lady, and it can be surmised that etiquette at the time provided that girels shouldn't speak of childish things like Peter Pan when they are in public situations. Designs Appearances Peter Pan In the movie, George Darling is the husband of Mary Darling, and father of Wendy, John and Michael Darling. He is a very practical man and doesn't believe in childish stuff such as Peter Pan and Neverland, despite once believing in all of it when he was very young himself. During the night in which most of the film takes place, George and his wife Mary are getting ready to attend a party, and George can't find his golden cuff links, because without them he won't be able to go to the party and "never show his face in the office again". George goes into the children's nursery and asks where his cuff links are, and finds his shirt front and finds that it has a map trased on it with chalk. When John and Michael explain that the map is from Wendy's stories about Peter Pan, George becomes angry, calling Peter Pan "absolute poppycock" and demands that Wendy should have a room of her own because she's growing up and declares that it's her last night in the nursery. He also has Nana the nursemaid dog chained up because he believes that she is a dog and not a nurse, and that the children aren't puppies but people, and need to grow up. When George and Mary leave for the party, Mary asks if the children will be okay without Nana, because Wendy mentioned about capturing Peter Pan's shadow the previous night at the window. George calls the whole thing garbage, and tells his wife that she's as bad as the children are, and that it's no wonder that Wendy is getting crazy ideas. George isn't seen throughout the film until the end, when he and Mary are returning home from the party, and he brings Nana back in. He also has changed his mind about Wendy, and decides to let her stay in the nursery after all. When George and Mary get into the children's bedroom, they find Wendy asleep at the window, but she soon wakes up and tells her parents about their adventures in Neverland with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and fighting off Captain Hook to which George has heard enough and turns away to go to bed until he looks out the window, and sees Peter Pan sailing his ship through the sky, to which he says that he has seen that ship before, a long time ago, when he was very young. Together, George, Mary, Wendy, and Nana watch from the window as Peter Pan sails his ship back home to Neverland. Return to Neverland George doesn't appear in the sequal. It is presumed that he is dead or has moved into another house as his daughter Wendy, son-in-law Edward, and grandchildren Jane and Danny live in the Darling home. House of Mouse George makes cameos in episodes of House of Mouse alongside his wife Mary, now voiced by Corey Burton. Like in the film before his change of heart, he is critical of Peter Pan and seems to hate his presence, especially when Peter is around his daughter Wendy. Disney on Ice Gallery C0971.jpg|George and Nana in Peter Pan Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Humans Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:businesspeople Category:heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Klutzes